Lost and Found
by Elvis' Homegirl
Summary: Hatter doesn't remember anything of his past, not even his real name. He's done what he's had to to get by all the while, searching for his past. His life gets turned upside down though when a beautiful girl comes to him for help. AU A/H
1. David

**Okay, so I don't know if anyone is reading these stories, but I have just recently watched "Alice" and completely fell in love with Hatter. This story tells of how he became Hatter, and what he went through in his early years. (Its a little sad, just a warning) It is alternate universe kinda, so please bear with me. I also have no beta, so if there are any mistakes, please excuse them :( I'm posting the first chaper (which is short, I'm sorry) and if you guys want me to continue, please review. Reviews are the only way I know that someone is actually interested in continuing to read the story. **

**The first few chapters mainly get the back-story out of the way. They will go kind of fast, but once we get to the main point of the story, it will slow down :) Please let me know what you think!**

Wonderland hadn't been safe since the fall of the White King. What once was a joyous and fantastical place had turned into something dark and dangerous. The Queen of Hearts had taken over Wonderland, and ruled with an iron fist. Family friendly stores were turned into night-clubs and casinos that served a dark purpose. Anyone that went against the Queen's wishes soon found themselves without a head, (if she were feeling generous of course) or much worse if she saw fit. It was really no place for children anymore, and on that particular night, an entire block of families would learn that.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()

"This is the perfect spot to open three new casinos and two night clubs, it is right near the main road, and much closer to the White Rabbit than the others. It would make for quicker transport of the Oysters. I want your team to start immediately." The Queen of Hearts spoke evenly, looking over the map of Wonderland and pinpointing a specific block.

"But ma'am, that block already has many houses on it. There are families that live there, are we supposed to just go and force them to leave?" Nine asked. The Queen had an amused look in her eyes.

"Of course not, just kill them. We are over-populated anyway, we can do without a few families. I suppose that would make the people angry though if they found out, we must be discreet about things. Gather a few men, we need it to look like it was a random killing spree of sorts. They must work swiftly and quietly as to not draw attention and warn the other families. We will allow a few days of mourning, and then begin building. Go." The Queen commanded. Nine simply nodded and left to gather some of the most skilled assasins they had at their command.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

David was always a charming little boy, he knew that a sweet, dimpled smile and some kind words would keep him out of trouble with his parents. He was a very sweet boy, but also very curious. He often got up after being put to bed, and would sneak out through his window to the top of the house, and just watch the night life that Wonderland had to offer. While Wonderland was quite dangerous, he enjoyed the lights at night that came from the various buildings. He knew they were not places for children, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy looking at them. Each time he got caught on the rooftop, he would smile sweetly at his mother and apologize with sincerety, even though he knew he would do it again.

This night, however, David was tired and didn't plan to stay on the roof very long. He looked down at the street below that held all the houses on his block, and beneath that was the street below them that held a few tea houses and clothing stores. No one was down there at this time of night, all the people were on this level, making their way towards the main night club. As David made his way back to his window, he thought he heard movement in the house. He quickly tried to slip through, fearing that his father was now awake and looking for him, when he heard a muffled scream that sounded like his mother. He swung in quickly, landing on his bed, and ran for his door to see what was wrong.

As he ran through the hall, he skidded to a stop at his parent's open bedroom door. Inside was a sight that literally brought him to his knees. His parents had been murdered, and brutally so. He felt naucious looking at the blood that covered their bed and muffled a scream when he realized that whoever had did this, was still in his house. He caught movement from the corner of his eye and saw a large man dressed in a dark suit quietly coming out of the the servent's room. Knowing that Miss Lina suffered the same fate as his parents, he quickly ran down the stairs before the large man could grab him.

He threw open his door, not knowing where he was going, and started to yell for help. His house was the last on the block before the main street, so he prayed someone would hear him. He felt someone grab him roughly by the top of his arm. He yelled louder yet no one was coming out of their houses, no one even turned on a light at the sound. His heart was beating rapidly, as he quickly pulled himself from the man's grip, losing his balance. He prepared to feel the ground beneath him as he fell, but realized too quickly that he was on the edge of the sidewalk. His body flailed wildly as he fell roughly to the landing on the level below them.

The assasin waited, knowing that a fall that far down wasn't completely impossible to live through. They had successfully taken out the block in silence, until the little boy caught him off guard. He waited a bit longer to see if there was any movement, but there was none. The little boy lay broken on the level below, not moving. The man smoothed out the front of his jacket, feeling content that his job was done.

**Okay, it was quick, but it was just the beginning, I promise it gets better than this :) See that green button that says review? If you do it I will be forever in your debt ;)**


	2. Alice

**Thank you for those who have reviewed chapter 1! I reply back to each one, so if there are any questions or things you want to tell me (like if this story is dumb and I shouldn't post anymore LOL) then be assured that I read each and every one ****J I love feedback! **

**Again, it goes a little quick, not so much dialogue, but I swear after the first few chapters it will be picking up! I have no beta, so any mistakes are mine!**

Robert Hamilton was not originally from Wonderland, but when push came to shove, he had no choice. His wife died shortly after their daughter Alice was born, and Robert was struggling to raise a three month old, make rent, and pay for a sitter while he was working. Due to him being late so often (the sitter wasn't very punctual), he lost his job as a biologist. He needed something fast, and it appeared to be almost too perfect when he was approached by a man in a red suit, offering a job that promised enough money to take care of Alice and any bills he would have to pay upon moving.

When hearing of this place called "Wonderland" Robert nearly laughed the man's face and turned him away. But the man was adamant and showed him the credentials and necessary paperwork. Robert had a choice to make, and when he looked into his baby girl's big blue eyes, he already knew his decision. He didn't have time to wait for another job that may not pay him as well. He had a baby to take care of.

He quickly adjusted to life in Wonderland, working for the Queen. He wasn't fond of her, or what he had to do to for that matter, but he had a place for he and Alice to live. She was looked after by the same woman that took care of Prince Jack, and he never had to worry about money. Through the years, Alice and Prince Jack had become best friends, and were nearly inseparable. Robert couldn't ask for anything more, he felt like he was in debt to the Queen, and owed her his life.

He never told Alice that she wasn't from Wonderland; he hadn't even told her that there was a world outside of the one that she grew up in. She was already accustomed to the life she led here, and there was no reason to tell her otherwise.

Robert was brought out of his musings by his daughter's little hand tugging at his own. He smiled lightly at her, apologizing for being lost in his head.

"Can we go get some tea after we buy my dress?" Alice asked excitedly. Her long brown hair was flowing around her shoulders, and her eyes were wide with hope.

"Of course darling, if they are open." Robert answered. It was early in the morning, and Robert needed to buy Alice a dress to wear to Prince Jack's eleventh birthday. The one thing that Alice hadn't gotten used to in Wonderland was the many different levels. She was afraid of heights, so they had to do all their shopping at the stores on the very bottom level. Even at their own home she refused to go near the edge of the streets. Everyone, including Prince Jack was growing tired of her fear, as he usually would wordlessly grab her hand and walk with her until they were at the Palace.

Robert felt the familiar tug at his hand that reminded him that he was too lost in his thoughts once again. He shook out of it but Alice had surprised him.

"Look Daddy, there's a boy in the street!" She yelled. Robert looked to where she was pointing and ran over there quickly, telling Alice to stay where she was.

When he reached the young boy, Robert thought he was dead. He wasn't moving, his eyes were closed, and his face was almost peaceful. He took in the bruising and blood loss that this boy suffered and felt tightness in his chest; this boy was probably no older than Alice. When he looked closer, he had noticed that the boy was breathing, but it was very faint.

"Alice, quickly go see if any of the stores are open. If they are, tell them we need to get this boy to the hospital," Robert called, not wanting to move the boy himself. At once Alice took off running, she tried all the shops on the street, but no one was open yet.

Luckily the woman that owned the dress shop walked up at that moment. Alice rushed her inside to call for the hospital to send an emergency car. Alice ran back out to her father despite his requests and gasped when she took in the sight before her. This boy was badly hurt, and looked to be her age. In the distance, they could already hear the emergency car coming, she was thankful that they worked so fast.

"Alice honey, do you know this boy?" Robert asked. Alice looked him over again, noticing his wild chestnut locks and small features. She shook her head sadly.

"I don't think I've ever seen him. He must have fallen, daddy. His family is probably looking for him!" Alice exclaimed. She looked up at the level above her and shuddered. This is why she was afraid of heights, but no one seemed to understand her fear. They always thought she was being unreasonable.

The hospital workers arrived and moved quickly, getting the boy onto a roll-away and packed him into the car. Alice felt like everything was going by in slow motion; she could feel the familiar prickling behind her eyes. She quickly rubbed them, refusing to cry.

"Do you know the boy or his family?" The driver asked Robert, like his daughter, he shook his head. The driver simply nodded and made his way back to the car.

"Daddy, should we go with him? He's alone." Alice whispered to her father.

"We can't honey. He's in good hands now; they'll take care of him." Robert said, not knowing who he was trying to convince more, Alice or himself.

In the distance, a man in a dark suit watched as the boy he thought he had killed was driven away to the hospital. He had planned to move the body this morning, but he noticed the Queen's scientist and his daughter before he could remove it. He sighed, not wanting to have to explain to the Queen that someone was left alive. But if he moved quickly, he may not have to.

**Sorry it is still short; it's harder to end this chapter anywhere else! I won't be able to keep posting every single day, but I'll try to keep updating as often as I can! Please review, I love to hear from you! ****J**


End file.
